Krusty Krab (The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants)
The '''Krusty Krab '''is a popular fast food restaurant located in Bikini Bottom, famous for serving the legendary Krabby Patty. The restaurant is currently owned and operated by Eugene H. Krabs and has two employees: SpongeBob SquarePants (cook, waiter) and Squidward Tentacles (cashier, waiter). The Krabby Patty recipe remains a secret to anyone but Mr. Krabs himself. Aside from the Krabby Patty, the restaurant also sells typical fast food products, such as French fries and sodas. Design and features The Krusty Krab building has a wooden chassis with glass windows. There is a large clam-shaped sign in front of the building (featuring the words "THE KRUSTY KRAB" in red). There are also five international maritime signal flags above the front door. The restaurant has no section designated as a parking lot, although customers may park their boatmobiles right in front of the building. The interior consists of one main eating area, along with the kitchen, restrooms, and Mr. Krabs' office in separate rooms at the back of the building. The tables are made out of sailing ship steering wheels, with barrels serving as chairs. The order station is located next to the kitchen door; this is where the cash register is and the cashier works. Orders are taken by the cashier and given to the kitchen through a small window on the wall. The kitchen has a grill for cooking patties. It is also used to store the ingredients for use in the future. The restroom is located on the far back right of the dining room. It has some urinals, toilets, and sinks. Mr. Krabs' office features a money safe, a sea trunk converted into a desk, a few chairs, pictures, and money on the wall. There is also a door leading directly to the kitchen. Unconfirmed rumors say that the Krabby Patty secret recipe is hidden somewhere in the office. Menu * Krabby Patty - $1.25 ** w/ sea cheese - $1.50 * Double Krabby Patty - $2.00 ** w/ sea cheese - $2.25 * Triple Krabby Patty - $3.00 ** w/ sea cheese - $3.25 * Coral Bits ** Small - $1.00 ** Medium - $1.25 ** Large - $1.50 * Kelp Rings - $1.50 ** salty sauce - $0.50 * Krabby Meal - $3.50 * Double Krabby Meal - $3.75 * Triple Krabby Meal - $4.00 * Salty Sea Dog - $1.25 * Footlong - $2.00 * Sailors Surprise - $3.00 * Golden Loaf - $2.00 ** w/ sauce - $2.50 * Kelp Shake - $2.00 * Seafoam Soda ** Small - $1.00 ** Medium - $1.25 ** Large - $1.50 Temporary owners and/or operators While Mr. Krabs has owned and operated the Krusty Krab personally for most of its history, there also times when he relinquished control: * In the episode "Our Temporary Manager, Mr. SquarePants!", Krabs was taken ill (he was later diagnosed with "extreme stress") and had to stay in hospital. He designated SpongeBob as Temporary Manager. SpongeBob proceeded to hire Patrick as cook and took a hands-off approach to management, preferring to let everything run its course naturally. As it turned, Patrick was not a good cook, producing Krabby Patties of erratic quality. Squidward, being the one who served the food, was subjected to verbal abuse from angry customers who proceeded to leave the restaurant. At Squidward's urging, SpongeBob fired Patrick and declared Squidward the new Temporary Manager; he remained in this position until Krabs' return a week later. Temporary employees While the Krusty Krab's most well-known and longest-serving employees are SpongeBob and Squidward, the restaurant has also employed others: * In the episode "Our Temporary Manager, Mr. SquarePants!", Patrick Star was hired as cook for the duration of SpongeBob's stint as Temporary Manager (Mr. Krabs had fallen ill, forcing a stay in the hospital, and designated SpongeBob as Temporary Manager). Patrick's inconsistency in cooking Krabby Patties - resulting in both good and horribly bad Krabby Patties - forced SpongeBob, at the urging of Squidward, to fire him before his own resignation in favor of Squidward. Category:Locations